


Pink Dress

by Magic_Mistress



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Knifeplay, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Mistress/pseuds/Magic_Mistress
Summary: What every femslasher really wished would have happened after the scene where Cara had to wear a dress on the episode, "Princess"
Relationships: Kahlan Amnell/Cara Mason
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Legend of the seeker





	Pink Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this archive/website and would love to slowly start reading and posting because this is more active. 10 years ago I was super into writing fanfiction, and was the self proclaimed "smut mistress" for the femslasher community. I'm dipping my toes back in, but here's a good fic from my good ole' days. If people are interested in my writings I can post more.

Title: Pink Dress  
Pairing: Cara/Kahlan  
Rating: NC-17  
Words: Roughly 2,100  
Setting: I guess during the Princess episode, when Cara still has her pink dress on, and before she takes it off...  
Notes: Kink as normal, knife play, sub/dom, and dresses :D  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Legend of the Seeker or the Sword of Truth. I just use them for recreational purposes and naughty things.

"What do you want Mother Confessor?"

Kahlan looked at Cara in her Princess outfit. The Mord-Sith had been very haughty all evening and wanted to get out of the outfit as soon as possible. Kahlan had other plans.

"You know, Cara... In the Midlands, a Princess bows to the Mother Confessor."

"Well this Princess is getting the fuck out of these clothes and-"

"No you're not."

Cara did have her leg up on the chair, but she paused in bending over to untie the laces on her boots. Her eyebrow raised as she looked toward the Mother Confessor standing in the middle of the room in her black traveling ensemble.

"I apologize, but you're not in the proper attire to command me... Confessor." The Mord-Sith sneered, in a bad mood and all too terribly wanting to get out of these damn clothes.

Boots clacked on the hard stone floor as Kahlan slowly made her way to the pretend Princess. The heat and the fire in her eyes made Cara get the impression that the Mother Confessor wanted to teach a lesson.

Not in the mood for this, the blonde put her hands on her hips and stood her ground, full dress falling and scraping the floor with a soft swishing of fabric. Cara stood as any Mord-Sith would, with power and prowess. If she were in her red leather, the look and poise she possessed at the moment would be such a terror and icon that Kahlan might have stopped in her tracks. The swishing of lace and soft fabric took away the intimidation factor as the Mother Confessor in tall black traveling clothes came over very slowly and deliberately with the prowl of a predator.

"Look Mother Confessor, I'm not in the mood for this. I just want to undress."

"What did I say? You're not going to get undressed."

Rolling her eyes and giving a trademark Cara exasperated face, the blonde sarcastically gave in. "Why yes, Mother Confessor. Would you like me to get down on my knees for you?"

"I would." The statement was flat and without emotion.

Raising an eyebrow at the reaction, Cara was starting to get intrigued. Instead of being completely annoyed, the Mord-Sith instead played along to see where this was going. She started going down to her knees, saying in a sultry tone, "Want me to lick your boots for yo-cccckkkkkkkcchhh"

There was a hand around her neck and a thumb pressed into her trachea before she could even make it halfway to her knees. The choking noise was remedied as she came back to her feet, being able to breathe again. Kahlan pressed her body against Cara's as she started backing Cara up. The blonde noted that she could no longer see the blue of Kahlan's eyes as it swirled to black. This made Cara pay strict attention to what was happening. When it came to the last inch before Cara's back hit the wall, Kahlan shoved her and gave a swift slap across the cheek.

"Did I say you could go to your knees?"

"You said you wou-"

Cara's head snapped the opposite direction as Kahlan slapped her face again. "Did I say I wanted it done now? You have to start listening to me Princess."

The way Kahlan said "Princess" sounded absolutely dirty and colored Cara's temperament with the taste of want. Wanting to test Kahlan's determination, Cara raised both eyebrows and reached out to touch her lover.

Kahlan smacked Cara's hand down and pulled violently at the perfect blonde locks of hair. "ON YOUR KNEES PRINCESS!"

Knees thudded to the ground before anything else was said or done. Hair being pulled at the roots sent shivers up and down Cara's spine. The initial pain at first was replaced by the sweet hiss of an inhale and euphoric sensations stirring to life as a thirst that needed to be quenched.

"Yes Mistress."

The Mother Confessor stood very proud as she made her leg shift through the slit of fabric. She planted her foot firmly on Cara's breast and pushed the Mord-Sith onto her butt. As the blonde stared up the long expanse of leg, she licked her lips and thudded her head against the wall behind her.

"It's your fault Cara."

"What is?"

"The reason why I'm like this. Why I'm in this mood. You're doing this to me."

The Mord-Sith sat there quietly, waiting patiently for the explanation. However that didn't mean her imagination didn't wander as her eyes ate the Mother Confessor alive, imagining things she shouldn't.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to be in a dress? I was always so curious, and your leather always turned me on... But this. Oh dear spirits, I want to rip that dress off of you and fuck you until you have no breath left."

"What's stopping you?"

A flicker of a smirk wafted it's way across the brunettes face as her face softened with the hints of deeper intentions. "You have to work for it."

The woman on the floor purred deep in her throat and adjusted herself unconsciously. Delicate fingers drifted up and touched the boot that was upon her breast. "I can do that." Her touch turned hard as she twisted her hand behind Kahlan's calf and massaged lightly. Kahlan moaned and rolled her eyes back, leaning into that touch.

Just as Kahlan leaned forward, Cara's other hand reached up that traveling dress, dancing fingertips across skin until it found that -

"Ohhhh Cara," came a soft whimper.

Partially collapsing and placing both hands on the wall, Kahlan grinded against Cara's hand, speaking a language of moans that translated to pure notes of ecstasy shared between two people who cared for each other.

After just a few brief seconds, Kahlan was panting hard. About to lose control, Kahlan grabbed one of her daggers on her thigh and swiftly struck Cara decisively and with perfect precision.

Cara hissed as the dagger nicked skin, but only got turned on more. The pause in the ministrations of her fingers was seized by Kahlan as the Mother Confessor sidestepped and shoved Cara's body onto the floor. Mounting the Princess from behind, the brunette cut the royal coif in two and ripped it off Cara's neck.

"That's working it for you, but I want you to work it for me," spoke Kahlan in a husky voice with the trill of lust, grinding her hips into Cara.

"Tell me how you want me to work it and I'm yours all night."

Kahlan licked her lips as she dragged her dagger point against the skin of Cara's neck. They were light scrapes and the cold steel of the blade sent hairline goosebumps racing through the Mord-Sith.

"I want to taste royalty on my tongue... I want to know how you taste in a dress, Cara."

Cara shuddered as she pushed her cheek into the floor, a soft groan leaving her throat. Clinging to the stone floor, she flexed her fingers as she started grinding her hips into the ground.

"You want to know why I'm so intrigued?" asked Kahlan devilishly. The brunette felt Cara's hips ground into the floor beneath them. "Because...." The brunette leaned in close to press her body against the blonde. She whispered the rest into Cara's ear like a dirty secret she could no longer contain. "All the time you are so intimidating in your skin tight leather, that it barely leaves anything to the imagination. Since I have seen you in that dress, my imagination has been running wild with where my hands could be, where my touch could light you up, where my tongue could be... The mystery of it all makes me hot and sweaty just thinking about it."

At this point Cara was grinding hard, breathing hard against the floor, curling her fingers as all of her muscles tightened in expectation.

"But with this pink dress, this feminine outfit... You seem so fragile, so... weak."

The Mord-Sith on the ground furrowed her eyebrows and opened her eyes, listening more intently.

"In this dress you seem like nothing but a beautiful woman. A woman I want to fuck. A woman I want to hold, a woman I want to protect." An evil smile curled Kahlan's lips as she shaped the reaction she wanted Cara to give.

As Kahlan kept talking, Cara started panting with passion. Instead of the passion of lust, it was the passion of anger, the passion of fury.

"A woman that can't protect herself, that needs me."

In a fit of anger, Cara swung her arm around and swept Kahlan off her back while simultaneously rolling over. Both women went tumbling and scrambling as they grabbed their weapons. Cara was on Kahlan first as she swung her agiel into her fist. As soon as Cara saw the firey look in Kahlan's eyes, it only angered her more. Dagger to agiel, the women danced.

Somehow the women were standing, exchanging blow for blow in the name of honor. Cara's knuckles were white as she held her agiel with a death grip, thrusting and swinging as if her life depended on it. The frustration of wanting to get out of this damn dress, to be taunted and teased to what would have been an excellent night of fucking to have it sucked into a pit of nothingness as her partner instead replaced it with accusations of weakness - everything welled up until she fought with a controlled wild abandon.

Inside Kahlan was smiling so brightly that it transferred to her own lips. The feral smile plastered across the face of the Mother Confessor made this noble woman appear as unhinged as a wet cat being thrown into a pit of dogs. Little did Cara know that Kahlan really wanted Cara to get unhinged... to lose herself to the anger.

Especially in that dress.

When Cara finally lunged for Kahlan's ribs with her agiel, the Mother Confessor saw the perfect opportunity. Kahlan dropped one of her daggers as she reached for the blonde. Grabbing Cara's arm, she twisted it until Cara had her own agiel pointed toward her. For some reason now they were against a heavy wood table, and they wrestled with the agiel until Kahlan finally muscled the blonde with her back toward the table.

Grappling with each other, Kahlan invaded Cara's personal bubble and shoved her to sit on the table, and at the same time shoving Cara's own agiel into her own thigh.

Cara stopped fighting as she moaned such a womanly moan that it actually sounded like a Princess about to come. Kahlan's blood was boiling.

Dropping the agiel, Kahlan put her hands on Cara's hips and brought them closer to her. Eager hands scrambled the multi-layered skirt up around the blondes thighs, raking nails across hot skin. The Mother Confessor attacked Cara's neck like a piece of meat, biting and ravishing the Princess.

"Moan for me my Princess," husked Kahlan as she started rubbing her fingers in circles around Cara's clit. "Be my woman."

Too deep in the throes of passion to care any more, Cara lost herself in the small moans exuded by royalty. Her moans and groans were feminine and exactly what Kahlan wanted to hear.

Eying her dagger as she licked and bit Cara into a frenzy, Kahlan changed the pace and upped it ten fold. Grabbing the hilt of one of her daggers that had fallen next to Cara, the Mother Confessor cut away any undergarments in her way. The Princess was so wet that it glistened in the candlelight. Feeling soft nicks here and there against her skin, Cara threw her head back as she scooted herself closer to the edge of the table. Curling her fingers in Cara's soft locks of blonde hair, Kahlan pulled hard as she twisted the dagger around so that the hilt now faced Cara.

Cara had never jumped so hard as she felt the hilt of the dagger slide home with little to no effort. The short cry that she screamed had never sounded so lustful, so full of want. The only thing that kept her on the table was Kahlans hand in her hair. With no restraint herself, Kahlan started thrusting that dagger in and out of the Mord-Sith so furiously that both women were panting and gyrating until they were seeing stars of deoxygenation. Heat seemed to compile right underneath their skin until each woman was like a burning furnace.

Right as Cara was about to tighten everything and ride the great release that was coming, Kahlan shoved her onto her back and removed the dagger. Nothing was missed as instead the Mother Confessor replaced her dagger with her mouth and fingers.

The fingers and the tongue didn't stop until Cara came into Kahlan's mouth. That bittersweet taste covered Kahlan's palate until she satisfied herself with the aroma and palatability of another woman. Cara couldn't stop writhing underneath her touch, overstimulated past the point of her orgasm. Purring deep in her throat, Kahlan withdrew her fingers and massaged Cara's womanhood lovingly. Planting a gentle kiss against her lover, Kahlan rested her head on Cara's inner thigh.

The blonde lay completely immobile, taken completely by surprise. She didn't expect that to happen, and she didn't expect to like it so much.

Kahlan bit her lip as she rubbed her hands all across Cara's body. Finally they rested over the bodice of the Princess outfit. And then she helped Cara undress.


End file.
